


Lose Your Inhibitions With Me

by ezekiels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is sent to deliver a message from Arthur to Gwen and ends up in a very interesting situation with Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Your Inhibitions With Me

Merlin halted in the doorway at the sight of Gwen hurrying toward him, a large pile of dresses in her arms. The pile was so large that for a moment it was difficult to tell whether it was Gwen behind the pile. After all, Morgana occasionally decided to assist Gwen with her daily chores. The only thing that gave the carrier of the dresses away was the fact that Morgana was still in her bed, her raven hair down and her soft lips curled into a smile.

Gwen bumped into Merlin. He reached out and managed to catch her and the dresses before they all toppled to the ground. 

"Thank you," Gwen said through the dresses that hid her face.

"You're welcome," Merlin said, smiling at the dresses as he got out of Gwen's way.

Gwen hurried out the door.

It was only then that Merlin recalled why he had come to Morgana's chambers in the first place. "Arthur would like to see you!" Merlin called after Gwen.

Gwen stopped, grumbling something against the dresses that sounded vaguely like, "Of course he does." Maneuvering the pile of dresses, Gwen peered back at Merlin. "Tell him I'll be there as soon as I am able."

"Running indecently to meet the prince, Gwen," Morgana teased, drawing Merlin's attention to her. She was sitting up in her bed, leaning back on one hand so that the light coming from her window caused the paleness of her dress to glow. The golden pattern around her collar and down her front glittered like burning starlight. "I never thought the two of you would be an item. Shall I be hearing wedding bells sometime in the near future?"

Merlin laughed and Gwen rolled her eyes, shifting the dresses back in front of her face. She mumbled something that sounded like, "Will you get the door, Merlin?" and hurried away.

Merlin was about to turn away from Morgana and close the door when Morgana, her eyes flaring golden, closed the door with her magic. 

Merlin's heart skipped a beat. He nervously looked to the door, thinking that perhaps he could still leave. After all, just because Arthur would be spending his morning with Gwen did not mean that Merlin had no chores. In fact, it meant he would have more.

He looked nervously back at Morgana to see her smiling at him. "It appears that you have made me maid-less, Merlin," she said. She faked a sigh. "I suppose I will just have to make do with you helping me dress."

Merlin's lips parted in shock. “E-Excuse me?”

“Come now, Merlin,” Morgana said, smiling and looking very pleased with herself. “We have all day. No point in wasting it away, standing there like an idiot.”

Heart hammering, Merlin hesitantly smiled.

Morgana offered him a pleased smirk in return, her eyes beckoning him forward.


End file.
